


Char: Angry Sting

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Because yes, Canon Universe, F/M, Oneshot, RivaMika Week, Violence, a little submissiveness here, it was necessary, misinterpreted anger, more hot kissing, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa said something she never should have to Levi's face. He gets to decide the punishment she will have to take. Maybe she actually wants it though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Char: Angry Sting

**Author's Note:**

> Rivamika week day 3 done! I'm way too behind but that's ok! I am trying my best so thanks for reading!

Char: Angry Sting

Mikasa had finished strapping on her belts, making sure everything was belted on appropriately before she put her leg down and turned. She was in her barracks, the familiar tightness of her belts welcoming to her. She was so used to them by now they didn’t even matter beyond putting them on or getting her gear tucked in the right spots on her waist. But now she was getting prepared for a whole other reason.

She had been minding her own business when Eren had walked up to her earlier, a little awkwardly. Mikasa looked him up and down, making sure he wasn’t hurt or bleeding before realizing it must have been something else. “Eren?” She wondered why he was even in her room at all when she was getting dressed. Luckily she had her pants and shirt on and had been throwing on her jacket before he walked in. Eren looked at her apologetically.

“Um, listen,” he began, “Heichou asked to see you. It’s about the way you acted the other day…” Eren trailed off. Mikasa was a little stunned by the words. The way she had acted? Then it hit her. Ohhh.

Mikasa had been getting pretty tired of Levi going around barking orders and acting all high and mighty, although she knew she couldn’t deny his skill in combat. She hadn’t really liked him since the way she watched him beat Eren that day in front of the higher ups. It was necessary for what needed to be done but she was enraged and even now she felt some of that. Yesterday had been no different.

Levi had been making his rounds when he checked in on everyone’s barracks to see that it was spotless. Apparently he had been fine with everything else but when he stopped by Mikasa he had seen some speck of dust or patch of uncleaned floor, warranting him the right to grill her about it. She had been in a particular bad mood and couldn’t find it in her to hold back complying, but with one little word at the end of her sentence that sent him off the deep end.

“Yeah, you know… When you called him chibi Heichou.” Eren finished. Mikasa knew what she had done was wrong but at the time she just wanted to let off some steam. That and when Levi had grilled her he had gotten incredibly close and threw her off. She could remember the way his breath felt on her cheeks, the way he smelt, like some kind of earthy tea and cleaning products. She didn’t like it but she was stuck on how good it smelt on him.

“Okay.” She said to Eren, keeping on her easy demeanor of indifference. Eren nodded slowly.

“He’s in his office and wants you to report back there.” Eren explained to her. She listened carefully and let him go soon after, releasing him from any awkwardness he had in telling her she was in trouble. She would have to deal with this sooner or later, she reminded herself.

Eren walked out of the room and she followed soon after, checking to make sure she looked ok. She didn’t normally do that so it was a little confusing why she did it today. She told herself it wasn’t because she was seeing Levi. No, that was impossible. But then that got her thinking as she walked across the fields to where his office was.

Her anger towards him was something she just dealt with quietly by herself. She didn’t usually have outbursts, and for her yesterday qualified as an outburst. She had said it even before she thought and when he slightly backed away from her that day she knew she would regret it. Except he just looked at her. Yeah, he had stared at her with those steely gray eyes, looking at her as if she was as small as a bug. He was almost menacing in a way only meant for her at that moment. Then he turned and walked away from her without another word, inspecting the rest of their living space.

She shook her head of the thoughts. She didn’t’ know why but he had unsettled her. She couldn’t get the way he looked at her out of her head. He had just turned from her and that was it. She was certain he would say something, make her clean the entire place herself, but no. He just went about his business. And it wasn’t until today that he wanted to see her?

She put on her best straight face as she reached his private quarters, picking at her scarf and moving it on her neck subconsciously. She knocked on the door first, standing back and waiting for any sign to enter.

“Come in.” Came a deep voice muffled by the oak door. She turned the knob and pushed it open, ascertaining everything around her within a moment before entering. The place was open and clean, just as she imagines the Captains space to look like. He had a desk over by the wall and although the office itself was small the way he put his stuff in it made it seem big. Shelves filled with books and papers were found on the other side of the room and a seating arrangement near them.

Mikasa looked right at Levi who was sitting with his hands folded on top of the table sitting upright and proper. His eyes watched her every move. She felt confined here, like a sheep to a wolf but she kept all of that hidden from ever reaching her face. She closed the door behind her quietly and was about to take a step forward when Levi commanded her attention.

“Take off your boots. They’re filthy.” He spoke up in the near silent room. Mikasa frowned but complied with his wishes, unzipping her boots and taking them off. She stood up straight and finally walked over to Levi’s desk.

“Good morning, Heichou.” She addressed him curtly. Levi sat there and just blinked for a few moments, looking at her before speaking.

“Ackerman.” He nodded a hello to her too. Then Levi moved back in his chair, his eyes still never leaving hers. “You probably know why I called you in here.” He said with an air of directness. “The way you spoke to me yesterday is not to be tolerated and can be called insubordination.” He got right down to it. Mikasa narrowed her eyes slightly at such a harsh word. That was not at all what she intended.

“I didn’t intend to do something so callous.” She said in return, not exactly apologizing for it. Even saying this much was making her feel warm. She didn’t like admitting when she was wrong, especially to him. Levi seemed to see a change in her and the look in his eyes only brightened as if he found this funny.

“Hmm… Is that all you have to say on the matter?” He questioned. He looked at her, waiting to hear her next answer. She bit the inside of her cheek, knowing what he wanted from her. She would have to bite her pride on this one. But she so, so didn’t want to.

“I did not mean my outburst the other day.” There. Wasn’t that good enough for him. Apparently not. He narrowed his eyes and stood up from his seat, pushing the chair back and going around the desk.

“And?” He edged further, wanting her to say those words he wanted to hear from her. Mikasa ground her teeth, staring straight ahead and not where he was walking. She could feel his gaze on her and it was lighting up her body, making her feel warm in the clothes she wore. She breathed in the smell of his room. It smelt so much like him it was uncanny, the scent of cleaning supplies and tea evident in the room.

“I did not mean it when I called you chibi Heichou.” She said, still not saying the words he wanted to hear. Levi was finding this even more entertaining. He reached her and got right in front of her now, their bodies close, almost touching. The smell of him invaded all her senses, blinding her in a way. She was no longer aware of her surrounding but more focused on the man standing in front of her.

“And…?” He repeated the same words. They echoed in Mikasa’s head, driving her insane. He wouldn’t stop unless she said it. He took another step forward, invading her space and making her want to back up but she didn’t, she wouldn’t. He was testing her, wearing her down until she gave up. She wanted to fight it but she couldn’t exactly tell him that what she said was the truth. So she needed to just give up.

Her lips became a little tight in frustration and she all but shot him daggers at this point. “I formally apologize for-” She was abruptly cut off by Levi pulling her down to his level by the top of her shirt and smashing his lips on hers. She was shocked by the feeling of his rough lips meeting hers, her eyes wide opened and showing more emotion than she wanted to show him. Yet as she stood there it felt right, it felt so, so good.

Taken off guard her body reacted the only way it could. She took his shoulders and pushed him away. Then she swung at him before she even knew what she was doing, her body going into attack mode from all the unfamiliar emotions that swelled inside her. She seemed to catch Levi off guard as well because he was hit right on the side of his face before ducking, lessening the impact. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, knocking her off balance. She tried to catch herself but Levi turned her, her fist still caught in his grip and she fell forward, crashing to the floor.

She pulled Levi down with her in the flurry and spun on the floor, pinning his leg down. He grappled with her, taking his leg and snaking it on her waist. Using his weight and the momentum of the fun he pushed himself on his side and shoved her over. Her back hit the ground and he was on top of her in the blink of her eyes. He took this chance to pin both her legs down rendering them useless. She tried to use her one hand to shove him off but he grabbed it just as fast and pinned it above her head, bringing the other one there too. He had her completely bound on the floor. She writhed underneath him, wanting to be free but there was no chance of that.

“Don’t think you can get out of this so easily Mikasa.” He said in a dark tone. Mikasa stopped writhing, noticing he used her actual name when he said that. She’d never heard him use her name except once when he had saved her in the forest. It sounded different, not unfamiliar like before but almost as if he was taunting her with it in, well, in a flirty kind of way. She stared up at him, breathing heavy and caught by him. She didn’t say anything back. He took that as a sign of submission and leaned down to her, so close his breath was on her face again.

“That look in your eyes is beautiful.” He whispered close to her ear. He kissed a small patch of skin by her neck there and she squirmed, inhaling sharply. Something warm shot through her body, something she herself wasn’t used to. She turned her head and shut her eyes. Levi moved again, capturing both her hands with one of his and using the other one to loosen her scarf at her neck.

“I’ve been paying attention to that look for a while.” He kissed down her neck gently, his lips like butterfly wings on her skin. Her breaths increased, this time for a different reason. She felt too warm, to exposed like this. She tried to pull her arms free but Levi just tightened his hold on them. “That look is so familiar to me because we are so alike.” He kissed a trail on her jaw and she sighed. Oh, god. She started squeezing her thighs together, feeling something foreign to her, something warm there.

“Heichou.” She almost pleaded. She didn’t stop herself from saying his name. She wanted to escape this, to run away from these feeling but it felt so good. She wanted more. Levi moved so that his lips were just above hers now, a smirk on his lips. Her hair rayed out on the floor, dark and silky. Levi wanted to run his fingers through it. She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating his next movements. She wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to so bad her body hurt for it, yearned for it.

Levi moved down and finally pressed his lips to her, ghosting his on hers. She felt like this wasn’t real, like this wasn’t actually happening. This couldn’t be. Wasn’t this the man that made her blood boil? That caused her to say something she never would have to anyone else of a higher ranking? But maybe… Maybe her blood boiled for another reason than anger and she never really knew it.

She couldn’t get enough so when Levi wouldn’t press harder into her lips she took the initiative. She pulled her hands free, using Levi’s own vulnerable state against him and grabbed him hard by his shirt, forcing him down closer as she pressed their lips harder into each other. Levi made a short, deep noise in the back of his throat, something caught between a growl and a moan. He slanted his lips over Mikasa’s, tilting his head to get her bottom lip between his mouth and kissing her harder. He moved his hands to her sides, holding himself there on top of her but also having a good angle to move them.

While he kissed her his hands went to rub up and down her sides, moving to her stomach over her shirt and belts. She moaned and Levi used the opening of her mouth to invade hers, his tongue rubbing her teeth. She was inexperienced, not knowing what to do so she just opened her mouth further and sighed, her chest heaving against Levi. Her body shivered against his at his touch, craving more than just his hands on her clothes. She wanted to feel skin on skin. She unlocked her fingers from his shirt and instead wrapped them around his back, clinging to him and pulling him down closer to her. Her hips started moving a little, bucking up into him as he practically straddled her. Levi growled against her lips, his tongue rolling against hers in her mouth. He realized where this was going and knew if he didn’t stop now he wouldn’t be able to. Mikasa wasn’t ready for that, not yet.

He ripped himself away from her, their lips unlocking with a wet pop. Mikasa laid there breathless and confused. She didn’t know why he had moved away when all she wanted was more. She opened her eyes to look up at him. He was breathing heavier than before, his eyes darkened and swirling with something that made her want him more. He had desire in his eyes but he was holding it back. She didn’t know why.

Levi wiped his mouth of their mixed saliva and looked down at her then brought one hand to the side of his face where it was turning red and swelling. “You left quite a sting.” He said, honestly kind of proud about it. Mikasa was embarrassed she had acted like that now. You can’t just go punching people out of the blue like that. He dropped his hands and kept them at his sides now. “I think that about ends your punishment for today.” He said with a coy upturn of his lips. He shifted off her and went to stand up. Mikasa was dumbfounded.

“Punishment?” She asked under her breath still sprawled on the floor. She started to move, confused by all of this. Was that all this was? Levi held a hand down to her and she warily took it. He helped her to her feet and looked her up and down, that desire flickering but disappearing behind those dark eyes of his.

“Yeah. And it will continue for the next week.” He told her. He raised a single eyebrow at her, hoping she got the message. She didn’t realize until it was painfully aware what he meant. She felt heat rise to the back of her neck and picked at her scarf again, pulling it away from her throat. It was already pretty loose from Levi pulling at it.

“O-oh.” She stuttered. She felt flustered but tried to hide it. Levi tried not to laugh at her but a simple chuckle escaped his lips at how innocent and childlike she could be. He fixed his clothes and took a step towards her, raising his hands up to her face. She stayed perfectly still as he ran his fingers through her black hair, fixing it and making sure she looked ok. It made her get goosebumps. His fingers felt incredible and comforting running through her hair. He stopped and let one hand fall, taking the other and tucking it under her chin so that he could turn her head towards his. Their eyes met and Levi looked a little unsure now.

“So tomorrow then.” He didn’t ask but it was meant as a question only she could answer. She hesitantly nodded, not sure of herself but sure she wanted that to continue. Levi seemed to like that answer because he stepped back and nodded his head to the door.

“I’ll see you then, Mikasa.” He said her name again and she closed her eyes to the sound of it. Her name almost sounded beautiful when he said it like that, like it was special to him. She opened her eyes and stood straight now, putting one arm curled behind her back and the other curled on her chest by her heard in a classic military salute to her Captain.

“Heichou.” She said strongly. She took a moment to look at him in a whole new light. He was someone she had never gotten out of her mind and now she was starting to understand why. Because while he could sometimes anger her he was someone she could be on completely equal footing, someone she understood because they were so similar. Levi had said it himself. They had such similar looks in their eyes.

She turned and walked to the door, throwing on her boots and leaving. The scent of him was still on her lips and she touched them, the feeling of his lips on hers like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you minna for reading! If you liked it leave a comment! I love them.


End file.
